<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inamorato by SoU2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182537">Inamorato</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoU2019/pseuds/SoU2019'>SoU2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royed OTPoly 2020 SoU [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams, Ed is 20, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Riddles, SoUarchive, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoU2019/pseuds/SoU2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why didn't you fucking just tell me?" Ed hisses, "Do you have any idea how much time I wasted thinking that that Bastard had taken it away from me!? Years, Roy! 8 Fucking years!"</p><p>(AND THEY WERE SOULMATES!!!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royed OTPoly 2020 SoU [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RoyEd OTPoly 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Central Station</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for RoyEd OTPoly<br/>Hotel level</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The platform station began to rumble beneath his feet and Roy looked up from his paper. In the distance just around the curb he could see the steam coming from the train. Straightening, he adjusted his military coat and ran a hand through his hair, making sure it was perfectly mussed. He had received the phone call earlier that day from Winry Rockbell asking him to pick Ed up from the station, apparently she had a last-minute emergency client and was unable to get him herself. Of course Roy said yes, and was now waiting for a train that was well over 20 minutes late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brakes squealed the shaking of the platform more pronounced as a train approached and slowly drew to a full stop. He straightened his jacket again, he wasn't nervous. What did he have to be nervous about? It had been just over four years since he had last seen Fullmetal and over six months since the last letter from Alphonse that had told him about Ed’s latest exploits. He hadn’t expected Ed to maintain correspondence, but he would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel his heart leap every time he found a letter to him addressed from Xing. Al had made no mention of Edward’s plans to return to Central in his last letter. Maybe it had been a last minute decision, or perhaps something had changed. He felt a shiver of anticipation as he thought about what exactly would have derailed Ed's stay in Creta. Ed had turned 20 only a few months ago and Roy had spent a very long time trying to avoid dwelling on what that meant.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em> Roy awoke with a start. He looked around and smiled with glee as he saw the Oracle. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh! Finally! I was getting worried!” Roy said looking around the white space, and quietly comparing it to the descriptions given by nearly everyone he knew. “I was beginning to think I’d never get to see you!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The Oracle did nothing. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Maes had described the Oracle as human-shaped void, and as Roy looked at the figure he felt that he had to agree on that description. It was neither man nor woman, neither tall nor short, and neither fat nor thin. It simply was. The shimmering around it’s edges made Roy’s eyes unfocus, and he had to blink hard to recalibrate his vision.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Roy Mustang.” The Oracle said.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes?” He answered, managing to contain his excitement. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The Oracle seemed to look at him unmovingly, Roy began to feel unsettled. It was a dream, he knew it was a dream. The Oracle visited everyone once to tell them who their soulmate was, and Roy had been waiting for much longer than the average person.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Out east near the mass graves,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ignorance and pain reveal</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>the reality of the world in waves.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Scarring the heart of gold and body of steel.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“What?” Roy asked, taken aback by the dark tone. He had been expecting something about flowers and pies, like the message the Oracle had given Maes, not this!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The Oracle seemed to smile at him, “Patience.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>And with that final word still ringing in his ears, Roy jerked awake hard enough to shake the bunk bed in the military dorm and disturb Maes, who muttered “Piss off.” before falling right back to sleep.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Roy did not get any more rest that night as those words haunted him through his final years in the academy, the duration of the Ishvalan war of extermination, and right up to the moment when he had the Fullmetal Alchemist kneeling in front of him, eyes wide just like that Ishvalan boy who he had gone for his gun. They stood on the military parade grounds surrounded by spectators, but he forgot everything as he stared in horror into those golden eyes.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He had known that Ed was from the East, but he had never even considered him as a possibility… the kid was like 12 or something! He liked him, but he had never… Well shit ‘heart of gold, and body of steel ’he didn't expect the Oracle to be so literal.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Ha!” Ed said triumphantly as he held his sharpened blade up to Roy’s throat. He stared down at Ed unable to move. Luckily Fuhrer Bradley had intervened, and Roy had spent months trying to readjust his future to accommodate a short, angry child to no avail. Over the years Ed had grown a few inches, but despite his achievements, Roy still could not say the words ‘Ed’ and ‘soulmate’ in the same breath without a grimace. Maybe he had misremembered the Oracle’s words, maybe he had imagined the whole thing, maybe he was wrong. He had to be wrong! Ed was just Ed, a short kid with an even shorter temper who was probably going to marry and settle down with Winry Rockbell.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Those thoughts did not change until he saw Van Hohenhiem for the first time. He could see how much Ed had grown to look like his father, and if Roy squinted a bit he could imagine Ed with a sharper jaw, and stronger shoulders. Well, the Oracle had said to have patience, and he found that he could do just that. A year after the Promised Day, he had come home to find an envelope addressed in Alphonse’s careful hand. The letter contained a few updates, a funny story regarding the neighbor’s pet goat who was way too friendly, and a photograph. A photograph of him and Ed laughing at something off camera. Roy stared at it in wonder, Alphonse looked very well, but Ed looked absolutely stunning. There was an air of confidence in his shoulders that suited him perfectly, and there was a tilt to his head that framed his neck beautifully. This wasn’t the boy he had enlisted all those years ago, this was a man who had gone through hell and had come out looking positively angelic.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>For the following year, Al had sent letters and photographs that showed an increasingly attractive Ed, who was, quite thankfully, far out of Roy’s reach. He had stuff to do, and very little of that stuff would get done if he let himself focus on Edward. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The final photo he received was one Al had taken while Ed had fallen asleep on the floor with a black and white cat curled up on his chest. It was apparently a hot summer's day, as he wore a shirt with most of the buttons undone, and his sleeves rolled up to reveal sculpted forearms. The golden strands of hair caressed his relaxed face, and the look of blissful slumber was identical on his and the cat’s faces. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>That photo earned its spot on his mantle, and if anyone asked he would say that he simply wanted a daily reminder that Fullmetal was in fact a human and not a demon sent out specifically to make his life difficult.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tragically that letter included a farewell to Amestris as Al headed out to Xing, and Ed headed towards Creta, so that photograph was the last he saw of Ed until now.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>---</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The stationmaster opened the doors and the sudden flood of people pouring from the train finally put an end to his thoughts. With a not particularly overeager glance he looked at all of the people disembarking trying to find the golden eyes he had spent so much time thinking about. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wished he could say it was a surprise when he heard Ed before he saw him. There was a short joke to be made there but he definitely was not going to try to aggravate the blond anymore than he already was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em> YOU </em>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few people looked around in confusion at the exclamation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YOU SELFISH LYING GODDAMN BASTARD!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An elderly gentleman, who had been reading a paper on a bench, looked up with interest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT <em> THE EVER-LOVING FUCK </em> IS WRONG WITH YOU?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That wasn't exactly what Roy was expecting to hear as he watched, slightly shell shocked, as the crowds of people parted to reveal the broad shoulders and glowing eyes of Edward Elric.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roy blinked, and blinked again. It was apparently the only motion he was capable of as even his lungs seem to have become paralyzed and he found himself unable to breathe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If he could tear his eyes off of the raging young man reaching towards him he might have noticed that a lot of people had stopped to stare at the commotion, but he didn’t care and Ed was also oblivious to the attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE!" Ed kept coming ever closer, finally stopping right Infront of Roy. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Roy braced himself for the punch Ed would likely use to punctuate his accusation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The punch never came, instead Ed pressed his pointer finger into Roy's sternum, "The <em> fuck </em>?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roy swallowed and tried to speak, but only the faintest sound came out. Plan B was a weak shrug of his shoulders and a confused expression. Ed glared even harder, and his finger dug in deeper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why didn't you fucking just <em> tell </em> me?" Ed hisses, "Do you have any idea how much time I wasted thinking that <em> that Bastard </em> had taken it away from me!? Years, Roy! 8 Fucking <em> years </em>!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I always thought a fucking arm wasn't a fair trade for Al, so I figured that it had taken that away from me too." Ed says, the fury in his eyes flickering with a deep sadness. "How long have you known!?" The finger pulled back as Ed clenched his hands into fists.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh. Why hadn't he thought of that? All those years, of course Ed would blame himself. Of course Ed would assume that he had traded his right to a soulmate in exchange for his brother's soul all those years ago. Of course Ed would have never spoken about his fears out loud. Roy stood immobile, transfixed by the stunning young man who stood in front of him looking like he wanted nothing less than his head on a silver platter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ed's glare slowly morphed into a frown, and Roy could practically hear him thinking. The thoughts were clearly not happy ones as Ed's eyes welled with angry tears and he wiped at them with his forearm. "<em> Why? </em>" He asks, and Roy's heart broke with the crack in Ed's voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry Ed." He says, hoping the honesty is apparent in his voice before wrapping his arms around Ed and laying his head on his shoulder. "I'm so<em> so </em> sorry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ed didn't flinch, and he didn't push away, instead he hugged Roy tighter and pressed his face into Roy's neck. "Bastard." He whispers, and Roy felt the hot tears soak into his shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I saw the Oracle sometime after I turned 20.” Roy confesses, as they make their way to his car. “I was in training, and I didn’t have much time to think about it, but it took me a long time to understand that it meant you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ed makes an angry sound, but it is weak, and he makes no move to get away from the arm Roy has wrapped around him. “How long?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I realized when I had you cornered during our battle for your certification.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This got Ed’s attention, “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roy shrugs, “I looked down at you and realized how well you fit the description the Oracle gave me. It was quite a shock.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No shit!” Ed says, “Perv. I was a kid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roy pushes him away just far enough to meet his eyes. “I said I <em> realized </em> that you were my soulmate, I didn’t say I was <em> attracted </em>to you. That took several more years.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ed snorts, “Yeah, sure. Whatever lets you fall asleep at night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is a flush on his tanned face, and he looks embarrassed. Roy wants to kiss him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am assuming that you recently had an encounter with the Oracle?” Roy asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A nod, “Yep, a week ago that Bastard yanked me from my sleep and gave me some poetic shit that was even worse than the nonsense Al got from it a few years ago.” Ed sighs, “I was convinced I was never gonna get to see the Oracle, no one I know had to wait till they were twenty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roy smiled, and reached out for one of Ed’s hands, “I know the feeling.” he says, “and I am sorry I couldn’t say anything. I didn't feel that it was appropriate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I figured.” Ed says, but then he scowled, “This doesn’t mean I forgive you. I’m still pretty fuckin pissed. I had to drop everything and get the fastest train here so I could tell you exactly how shitty that was.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roy looked down at the ground, there was no point in contradicting Edward in this emotional state. They have finally arrived at the car, but instead of opening the door Roy turns to face Ed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was it really that much of a surprise?” He asks, his eyes scanning Ed’s face for something. Anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ed shrugs, and looks down at the pavement. His posture shifts, and shoulders hunch. “A bit, yeah.” He says, and his gaze flicks up. “I was surprised, and I didn’t really believe it, but I’ve liked you for like basically ever, and I--I was glad it was you.” Ed’s shoulder’s seem to relax at that confession, and his eyes once again seek out Roy’s. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roy isn’t quite sure what expression is on his face, but whatever it is makes Ed blush deeply, and lean upwards to kiss him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a chaste kiss that is at complete odds with the passion burning in Ed’s eyes, but it is possible that Ed simply has never had to express his desires in a physical way, perhaps he was too busy doing research in Creta for him to have time for sexual experimentation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roy lets the kiss linger for a few moments, before raising his hand to cup Ed’s jaw. He adjusts the angle, breaks the kiss just long enough to let Ed gasp in air before pressing their lips together with practiced ease. There is a loud clatter which may be the suitcase Ed was carrying hitting the ground, but neither of them pay any notice as Roy deepens the kiss, marvelling at the confused moan from Ed as he lets Roy into his mouth. There is a hand clutching his shirt, and another one on the back of his head, and Roy nearly stumbles as he lets himself be pushed up against the side of the car. Ed presses closer, his inhales coming quick, and Roy lets himself enjoy the sensation for a few more seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ed.” He whispers, as he sweeps the blond hair to the side and away from Ed’s eyes, “I don’t think this is the most appropriate location for us to get--” He pauses as he tries to re-engage his brain, “reacquainted.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck if I care.” Ed says, his face flushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roy huffs a laugh, “I know, but at this rate someone will steal your luggage.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ed looks confused for a second before his eyes locate the abandoned suitcase on the ground. “Oh.” He looks back at Roy, and steps back, bending over to pick it up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Roy uses the opportunity to take an appreciative look at Ed’s ass, he doesn’t let it distract him from his main goal of getting the hell out of here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me.” He says, and takes the case out of Ed’s hands. “I’ll put it in the back.” With great reluctance he steps away, and goes around to the driver’s side of the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The suitcase gets lodged somewhere between a can of engine oil, and an old blanket before Roy sits down on the bench beside Ed, who is looking a little disconcerted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is something wrong?” Roy asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Ed says, his voice quieter than usual, “I’m just--Did Winry tell you to pick me up? Cause she was supposed to meet me, but she wanted to know why I was leaving Creta so suddenly, and I had to tell her what an asshole you were.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, she called me a little while ago. I suppose she didn’t want to listen to you rant.” Roy says, “Maybe she thought it would save time if you yelled at me right away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ed makes a sound of agreement, but doesn’t look up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roy turns the keys in the ignition, but does not put the car into gear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ed glances at him, his mouth forming words that refuse to come out. Roy gives him a small reassuring smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh--are we--” Ed swallows, “Can we go to your place?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you’d like.” Roy says carefully, “I can always take you to your hotel, if you would prefer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ed shakes his head, golden threads glittering in the sun. “Your place is fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roy grins and takes off the hand brake, “Your wish is my command.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>King by name and king by right</p>
<p>horror of legends, power ablaze</p>
<p>born to strife learned to fight</p>
<p>dreams of the future heavy weighs</p>
<p>                          -The Oracle to Ed</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Copycat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NSFW yay!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The ride to his home is short, but Ed manages to cram a few hours worth of discussion into a non-stop monologue. If Roy didn't know better, he would suspect that Edward was nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“--And then the idiot asked me what I thought, and I told him to bugger off so that I could--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On second thought, He did know better, and Ed was definitely nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had barely put the car into park when Ed swung the door open, grabbed his suitcase, and made his way onto the porch. Roy watched him go with a sense of excitement tinged with concern. He turned the engine off and made his way to his own front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward seemed to buzz with energy, and the instant the door clicked open he shoved past Roy and then pulled him through the doorway, slamming the door behind him and shoving Roy up against its polished surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were lips on his mouth, hands in his hair, and a warm body holding him in place. It was hot, desperate and clumsy, but the sheer enthusiasm with which Ed was attacking him with, more than made up for the inexperience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Edward." Roy gasps in the split second between kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up." Ed says, before another hard kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah--Ed!" Roy tried again but then Edward bites his bottom lip and Roy loses his train of thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ed-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up!" Ed cries, pulling back just far enough to glare at him, "Don't you ever listen?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roy wants to laugh. "A bit hypocritical coming from you." He says, reaching out and taking Ed's hands into his own. "There is no rush."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed tries to pull back his hands, but Roy laces their fingers together and rubs soothing circles on Ed's thumbs. "I know you like being overwhelmed because it doesn't give you time to think, but this isn't something that should be rushed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up." Ed says, but it's quiet and much more like a confession than a rebuke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Roy smiles, "You don’t want me to shut up, you like my voice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed glares up at him, "What makes you think that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The fact that," Roy begins, lowering his voice and pushing back just enough so that he can use his 1 inch of height difference to lean into Ed, "You have always seemed to react violently when I talk in a lower registrar." He smiles, "I think your outbursts, even back then, were intended to hide your arousal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shiver that runs up Ed's spine is obvious, and Roy uses the opportunity to lean even closer until he is practically breathing into Ed's ear, "Tell me I'm correct." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed exhales sharply and falls into Roy's chest, "yeah--yes you bastard, of course you're right. I fucking hate you." He says into Roy's neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roy gently kisses his head, and squeezes their hands together. "Sssh, it's alright." He murmurs into Ed's hair, "There is no rush, I won't hurt you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels Edward tremble, but with a few deep breaths he begins to settle down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we go to your room?" Ed asks, his voice vibrating on Roy's neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Later, If you’d like, however; I do not expect anything, and you don’t have to do anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels Ed’s glare burning a hole in his neck, “I never do what you expect.” Ed snaps, “and I think we’ve spent enough time not doing anything, so fuck off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The laugh the bubbles out of his throat is unintended, and Ed steps onto his toes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” He says, pulling back and shoving Ed off his foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your room?” Ed asks, looking around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” He says, “I am going to make us some tea, and then we can sit down in the living room and talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talk about what?” Ed says sulkily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roy sighs, “Everything, Ed. Anything and everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed has settled down, and the tea seems to have calmed his nerves, but he still occasionally trembles, and the teacup vibrates in its saucer. Everytime the <em>clack-clack-clack</em> of porcelain on porcelain becomes audible, Ed glares down at his hand like it has betrayed him, and he is seriously considering replacing it with the automail again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roy closes his eyes, puts down his own cup, and looks back at Ed who is looking progressively more miserable by the second. To hell with it. He stands, and walks over to the couch to sit beside Ed. Close enough to feel intimate, but with enough space between them to not be violating. Ed looks at him from the corner of his eyes and folds in on himself, barely managing to put the teacup down on the coffee table before burying his face in his knees. He looks perfectly wretched, and Roy can’t help but reach out and run his hand in circles across Ed’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edward.” He begins, “I don’t--” He cuts himself off with a sigh, “What do you want Ed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed doesn’t say anything, he just tenses up before burying his face harder into his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take your time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man begins to relax, and says, “Mm Mmmmph mphhhmphhhhhh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will have to repeat that.” Roy says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm Mmph Mmmph mphmphhhhh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roy wants to laugh but instead he begins to thread his fingers through the hair of Ed’s ponytail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed’s shoulders droop, and he turns his face away from Roy to give him more access to his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>“I said</em>, I don’t know.” Ed says quietly, body still folded at an angle Roy hadn’t been able to achieve in a decade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Roy starts, “Let’s begin with what you do know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed turns his head quickly and pulls out of reach, “Nuh-uh.” He says, shaking his head. “If we start on that, we’ll be here till you die of old age.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” He rolls his eyes, “Let’s be more specific then. How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Physically, mentally or emotionally?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed winces, “All of the above.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, how do you feel about me?” Roy asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a gleam in Ed’s eyes that doesn’t bode particularly well for his ego.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like you are a bastard.” Ed says, very matter-of-factly. “I feel like you’ve been lording your superiority over me for my whole damn life, and I am beginning to feel that killing you might be a good solution to all my problems.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your--honesty.” Roy says, clasping his hands together. “I--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I also feel,” Ed interrupted, “That if you don’t kiss me again, I will die and I will take you down with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s getting somewhere.” Roy smiles, “ Earlier you said that you were glad it was me who was your--” The word ‘soulmate’ stuck in his throat, and he found himself unable to say it while Ed was looking at him like he was the only person in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Ed says, “Like I said, I’ve thought you were fucking hot for fucking ages, and unless you want detailed descriptions of what 12 year old me dreamt about, I suggest you stop bringing it up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chokes, and it takes a minute of coughing to clear his airways, “I understand.” He croaks out, banishing every image his brain was throwing at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Ed says, “ Lucky for you, my dreams haven’t changed in the past 8 years, so unless you can come up with something that I haven’t already imagined, then I’d say we are basically on the same page.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes a long moment before he can compose his thoughts, and Ed grows progressively more listless with every passing second. “I am running under the assumption that you haven’t had time to ‘experiment’ with anyone else.” He says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rolls his eyes, “Duh. Do you know how hard it is to learn Cretan? Their alphabet is nonsense, and if I had gone and fooled around I’d have never finished a single one of their papers on the shit they call ‘alchemy’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understandable.” Roy nods, “So what do you know about sex between men?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a certain shade of crimson, that he had only ever seen in the botanical gardens in East City, but somehow, Ed managed to blush to that exact same shade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get the idea of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be more specific.” Roy leans back into the sofa to give himself a better look at Ed’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.” Ed curses. “Fine. I grew up in the countryside, I know where babies come from.” He says in a mocking tone. “All the magazines I’ve found feature women, and most textbooks only feature sections on heterosexual reproduction, so yeah.” He shrugs, “I’ve heard stuff about anal, and you know..” He makes the universal hand gesture for sucking a dick, “But I’ve never seen it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t hard to find magazines about men, Edward.” Roy says quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if I was gonna spend a single cen on a non-alchemical book!” Ed exclaims, “Libraries don’t carry those magazines, and even if they did I wouldn’t touch them cause I don’t want to touch used pornography! Any magazine I’ve come across was usually found tucked into a train seat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t that count as used pornography?” Roy asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess, but no one is wanking on a train.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed makes a face and looks like he is considering getting up to wash his hands, so he reaches out and takes hold of Ed’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” He says, “Edward, it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fine! I don’t like not knowing stuff.” Ed grumbles, and Roy feels a flood of affection for this brilliant man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to do?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna mess up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is impossible, everyone messes up eventually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed glares at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Roy says, “How about this; Unless you really don’t want to do something, just copy what I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look Ed gives him starts off as offended, like what he is suggesting is absurd, but as the thoughts roll around in his mind, Ed begins to nod. “Alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Roy replies, and rises to his feet. “Come on.” He says, and leads the way to his bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just copy what I do.” Roy repeats, as they both sit in the middle of the bed facing each other with their legs crossed in front of them. Ed is looking determined to succeed at this game, and perhaps turning it into a game was the single most brilliant idea that Roy has had in a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He extends a hand, and Ed meets him halfway. With gentle encouragement, he locks their hands together with their fingers intertwined. Ed’s focus is entirely on each point of contact, and his hand shakes slightly in anticipation. Roy reaches out, with his other hand, and runs a hand through Ed’s loosening hair, before letting it settle on Ed’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed flushes, but does the same thing, his eyes flickering across the room, unsure of where to settle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at me.” Roy says, and he sees Ed consider mocking him and repeating those words back at him in the spirit of the game, but their eyes meet, and Ed seems to forget to be a little shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” He says, and Ed exhales slowly as Roy pulls him into his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets go of Ed’s hand, and runs both hands up and down Ed’s ribs through his shirt and waistcoat feeling every wrinkle of fabric, and every rising breath. Ed raises unsteady hands and does the same to him, fingernails scratching at the soft material of his civilian clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Roy hums, letting his hands run across Ed’s arms, and sighing when Ed does the same to him. He lets his hands slide down Ed’s collarbone and chest, until his hands rest on the buttons of the waistcoat. It really is a shame to remove it, as it has no business looking as good as it does on Ed, but off it must go, and without tearing his eyes away from Ed’s gaze, he opens it and tugs it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed’s hands falter as he begins to flick the buttons of Roy’s waistcoat open, but it’s soon off and thrown to the side. Roy smiles at Ed, who returns it tentatively as Roy leans in and kisses him gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take much, and soon Ed is copying his every move, bodies entangled, lips swollen, and pupils blown wide. The kiss is just as desperate as the one they shared in the entrance way, but it’s much less clumsy as Ed mimics him perfectly, and they share the same air as they both try to press closer into each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roy sucks Ed’s lower lip into his mouth, and worries it until Ed keens, pulls back, and takes Roy’s lip into his own mouth while their hands grasp at each other’s clothing, trying to feel the warm skin hidden by layers of fabric. It’s intoxicating, and Roy can barely keep himself from stripping Ed nude and taking him right then and there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He presses his hands to Ed’s ass, and squeezes the firm muscle as Ed bucks up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You!” Ed gasps, letting his own hands fall down Roy’s back until they slip under him and copies the action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roy feels the breath leave him all at once, and before Ed can move, he’s thrown him on to his back, and is bent over him, face an inch below his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking-” Ed begins, but is cut off with a searing kiss, that he returns with full force, hands kneading into the flesh of Roy’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pull back just long enough to catch their breathes, and to take in the other’s wreaked appearance. Ed’s hair has fallen loose of it’s elastic, and it is laid out like a crown over his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling Ed’s shirt to the side to reveal more skin is easy, and he sucks kisses into the unmarked territory behind Ed’s ear. If he gets a strand of hair in his mouth, he doesn’t care because Ed is returning the favour and Roy is definitely going to have to dig out that bottle of concealer if he doesn’t want Hawkeye to kill him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He begins to undo the buttons of Ed’s shirt, until Ed stops squirming long enough to untuck the shirt from the trousers. It is very tempting to tear the shirt off, but it looks amazing hanging open over Ed’s body, and he really doesn’t want to ruin the image. Instead he positions himself in such a way that Ed can undo the buttons of his shirt without having to sit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed takes his time looking at his chest, and attempting to reach out until Roy is forced to take both his hands and hold them above Ed’s head pressing down closer until their bodies are aligned and laying pressed together from head to foot. Ed gasps out a cry as he finally has some friction to thrust against, and Roy grunts as lightning flashes through him at the sensation of a hard cock pressing against his own erection. He lets Ed breathe for a second before grinding down his hips and extracting another beautiful cry out of the younger man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it!” Ed hisses, as his hips push upwards to copy the motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roy!” He chokes out, body quaking with need, and eyes wide with pleasure. “Roy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could drag it out for longer. He could keep Ed on the edge for another ten minutes before letting him have enough contact to finally come, but he can’t. He can’t look into those desperate eyes and deny them anything, so he rubs his hips in a circle and thrusts down onto Ed until he comes apart, eyes squeezed shut, and Roy’s name on his tongue.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You'll take virgin!ed out of my cold dead hands!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>